


贺红<制服控有问题？>

by blackcatZ



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatZ/pseuds/blackcatZ





	贺红

贺天是个彻头彻尾的制服控，玩刺激兴奋过头时甚至还带些渗人的病态。作为他男朋友（媳妇）的莫关山对此表示很嗤之以鼻。但是用贺天的话来说，他那叫对各职业的向往与崇敬。

狗屁！

对于贺天这爱好，莫关山多次想将他掰回正道，却不料那臭流氓贺天反过头来没事就逮着他穿各种羞耻的衣服，居然还不带重样，活生生的赔了夫人又折兵。

他，莫关山，一个顶天立地的八尺男儿，怎么可能会穿小姑娘没几块布料仅挡住屁股的小短裙？那大腿间漏着风套着假发上街压马路就更不可能了。什么？在电影院里被男朋友掀起裙子调戏小关山？那是绝对绝对绝对不存在的！

还有，在黑暗小巷里火热亲吻差点拔枪的情侣他才没见过呢！

总而言之，对于贺天的病态，莫关山表示他治不了。

这天，莫关山略带些紧张地回了家。摸钥匙开门，咔嚓，最快速度进门跑回房间，砰，锁上。

“呼，发情的狼不在，老天待我不薄。”莫关山拍拍胸口，双腿一软径直倒在king size的大床上。

躺在床上的莫关山跟没了骨头一样，软绵绵的，不一会儿就有了睡意。

迷糊之中，莫关山似是听到了些什么。

“睡颜也那么可爱，要好好补偿我哦。”

…………

“怎么…回事！”莫关山刚睡醒就发现自己被人绑了起来，如砧板上的肉任人宰割。

“醒了？知道你老公干个睡死的人多无趣吗？莫儿。”身旁的贺天感受到动静也被吵醒，本来躲在衣柜里等莫关山回来吓他一跳的。没想到自己还没出来主角就一沾枕头睡了。

嘛，将人干醒这种事也还不错？贺天扒莫关山衣服前这么想着。

然而现实是残酷的。贺天在射了两次操了近一个钟头后深刻明白到：操醒？不可能的！

于是贺天抱着莫关山香香的睡了一觉，这之前，将他绑了起来。

“贺天，你又想玩什么花样？”虽然还没完全弄清情况，但是屁股后面粘稠的液体完全暴露了贺天这衣冠禽兽做过什么见不得人的事。

是的，衣冠禽兽。

为毛他莫关山未着片缕，身上仅有一条薄薄的毯子？对此他只想大骂：现在是冬天啊！暖气也不是这样浪费的吧！

反看贺天，贴身的机长服将他的身材称托得很完美。一改往常的浪子痞气，增添不少成熟稳当。这小子还贴心的抹了发胶，过眉的碎发被梳到脑后，墨洗的星眸里深藏着森林巨兽。

糟糕，大概会将自己吃干抹净？

“莫仔，再用这种被我迷住的眼神看我，会忍不住的。”贺天很满意莫关山的反应，瞧瞧那眼神扒拉自己身上，比年糕还粘。

“啥，我……才没有呢。”操，不得不说人靠衣装这句话一点儿都不错。贺天连校服穿出来都是个十足的猎艳高手，这样一打扮起来更是让人移不开眼。

“说谎话可是要接受惩罚的哦，小莫仔。”贺天和莫关山相处这么久，早就知道了他吃软不吃硬。再有，他超敏感的。于是贺天直接吻上莫关山的唇，毫不温柔，更像野兽战斗时的爪牙撕扯。

贺天的吻很有技巧，灵活的舌头撬开莫关山贝齿，侵略着他的每一寸肌肤，夺走他口中所剩无几的空气。待到小莫仔喘不过气时，又及时放开，还不等三秒喘息两次又接着吻上去。反反复复，重复几次莫关山就已经面带潮红，像颗通红的小番茄。

“唔……贺天，啊！不要……唔”莫关山面对贺天这样强烈的进攻根本招架不住，趁着贺天放开自己的几秒大喘着气，想抓住附近所有的氧气。可还没休息过来又被贺天打的溃不成军。

“少闹腾点，这么久没碰你，积了好多。”贺天放开双眼半阖的莫关山，被激出不少生理盐水在眼中含着。真是，让人兴奋不已。

贺天拭去莫关山嘴角少许津液，再挑逗性地露出舌头一点点的舔舐，明显的情欲诱惑，让莫关山的脸更红了。现在，是颗成熟酸甜的番茄，可以开吃了。

“贺…天~…”莫关山太熟悉他的这种眼神了，那种让自己陶醉深陷其中无法自拔的占有，他浸泡在名为贺天的泉水中，享受着他一步步的将自己困在他怀里。自从下水起，从脚再到头，他被他捕获。

“唔……哈~啊，啊…”贺天最先盯上的是莫关山胸前那两颗淡粉色的肉粒，伸出只手指尽情揉捏着。裸露在外的皮肤有些受冷，肉粒也激凸起来。再加上贺天故意的抚摸，半会儿就变成了颗小豆豆。贺天坏心眼地看着莫关山的脸，又一边低下头含住了肉粒。

“啊啊！！！哈哈啊哈……”湿热的口腔遇上冰凉的皮肤，热与冷的碰撞。贺天像是回到了孩童时代，追着肉粒紧抓不放，像小婴儿般吮吸着莫关山的胸。另一只手也没闲着，大手覆上胸膛用力掐揉。

莫关山本就身体敏感，受不住这么大的刺激，平日里胸可是死守重地。贺天这次将他绑住，为所欲为，心满意足地开发一直垂涎的禁地。知道左右交换将两颗肉粒吸成动人的媚红色才肯放过。

“你知道现在的自己是个什么样吗？我的莫仔。”贺天顺着莫关山优美的肌肉线条一路吻下来，在大腿内侧忍不住多印了几个小草莓，紫红色的，色情的很。

“操，你…有本事把老子放开！靠，别吸了！”莫关山背后有个枕头，贺天垫的，所以这样他就半撑起腰能看到自己半硬的性器被贺天抓在手心里玩弄。比如现在，自己就看到一颗脑袋在胯下耕耘着，大腿的肉被啃的不成样子。

“呦，嘴还这么硬，解决性事难道不是夫夫应当的义务吗？”贺天抬起头，直视着莫关山，嘴边带着情欲的笑。直到莫关山被他盯得害羞转过头后，再继续低头一点点将莫关山吃掉。

“你……胡说！才不是…这啊…样呢……”舌尖强行进入后穴，戳戳点点。因为之前做过两次，还肉穴里面湿润滑湿，稍稍一碰就要捏的出水来似的。

“你这里，可不是这样说的哦，莫仔，它很喜欢我。”说完，贺天捅了根手指进去，好紧。内壁马上绞住进入的两个指节，不让自己离开。于是贺天用力将露在外面的一节也插了后穴，引起莫关山一顿颤抖。

“啊~你…唔，出去。”莫关山扭动着腰想让将异物感减轻些，却不料进去的更多了。

“啊！！！”碰到……什么地方了？好舒服。

“叫你别乱动，找到了哦，敏感点。”贺天作恶的在肉穴里狠狠蹂虐那块软肉，那地方下面，有一块黄桃大的器官，控制着男人的欲望。而他，正在激发着莫关山骨子里的野性。

“啊！哈……不要，唔，啊啊……”莫关山如同失了水的鱼，无论多么大口吸气也没什么大用。更别说贺天此时还用他的嘴堵住自己，舌尖勾勒着自己的舌，曼舞情动。

“抱歉，我忍不住了。”贺天从莫关山身上爬起，不同之前狂野的吻，很温柔的蜻蜓点水一下。

随后莫关山只想大骂一句：你个混蛋！给个温柔的吻有什么用！

贺天举起自己的肉刃就直接往后穴里面捅，紧致的肉壁被贺天开拓，形状就变成了他性器的模样。贺天这边被夹的很爽，可莫关山就不好受了。

“操……你，出~去！”好涨，之前做过两次也不带这么胡来的！肚子被填满了，操。被强硬撑开的洞口正在努力的接纳贺天的庞然大物，括约肌一紧一缩，极有规律。

“乖，马上就舒服了。”贺天不满足的扯下精致的黑色领带，绑住了小关山，可爱的在贺天手上颤动几下。贺天好心的抹去gui头分泌的前列腺液，再蹭在了肉穴的洞口。

“你……混蛋！”凭什么啊，就自己一个人裸着，他贺天还穿着完整的衣服，对比也太大了。还……这样对待老子的小兄弟，欺人太甚！

“嗯，不耍流氓怎么追到你。”贺天说完用力的往前顶了一下，引起一顿收缩，还是下面的嘴比较乖。

“既然你这样说了，那就更加混账一点吧。”还不等莫关山反应过来，贺天将他的腿架在自己腰上，再顺手抓了个枕头垫在他屁股底下。

开操。

“啊~~太……快了，慢……点！”操，真的猛。莫关山很容易在床事上被弄哭，不仅仅是本身敏感的原因，更在于，他有个爱折磨人的男朋友――贺天。

贺天最讨厌用那些老司机说的九浅一深等等诸类用来提高时间的方法，他更爱的，是让莫关山根本来不及收缩，只能一贯的接纳自己，被自己征服。不过欺负归欺负，他偶尔也想让莫关山来诱惑他一次，可无奈莫关山连个主动的吻都不给。他能有什么办法呢？

贺天没有疲倦的进进出出，上百次，千次。他享受着莫关山每时每刻的表情，那是他的珍宝，这时的莫关山只有他能看。

“贺天……够了……前面，难受”莫关山持续叫过的嗓子变得有些沙哑，更添性感，求饶的语气对贺天来说很受用。

“……爱不爱我？”贺天有时就是如此幼稚，一把抓住小关山上下律动，拇指堵住用来射米青的小口，让莫关山感受血脉倒流的感觉，情欲欲达而不求，真折磨人。

“爱……”这幼稚鬼，操。

“以后穿不穿裙子给我操？”得了甜头的贺天得寸进尺，其实他并不是喜欢裙子，而是莫关山的腿被长裤包着实在是暴殄天物。另外，裙子还好脱……

“不可以……”话音刚落，贺天就不满的捏着小关山再次动起来，还是那漫无章法的进攻，只一味的索求。

“……你，啊~可以……穿成~这样啊！”莫关山松了口，还别说，贺天这样还挺好看的。

“喜欢？”贺天嘴上问着，手上也不闲着，解开绑着小关山的领带，拔出利器，口一张，整根含住莫关山的欲望。

“啊……脏啊！”嘴上这么说，可腰却忍不住地向上顶，用潮湿温热的口腔来解决此刻的难耐，一点点将自己送入贺天的嘴中。

贺天跟着他摇动的节奏，从头舔舐到底，两颗软绵绵的卵蛋也不放过，用力吸了一口。从莫关山视角去看，帽子挡住了贺天的脸，真烦。

“喜欢……但是，不要~帽子……”贺天正吸得起劲，听到这句也没多想，直接摘下帽子扔到一旁。再继续卖力起来，小关山正在释放的边缘，全在他掌控之中。

“想……射。”贺天起身将粗大的性器再次放入肉穴，被蹂躏过一次的洞口可怜兮兮的收缩着，却怎么也无法合拢。还没恢复过来，又被插入。

“啊……贺天，轻点~~”没有之前那么疼了，刚开始时也没有撕裂，估计是之前睡着时前戏很好吧。可贺天这种猛劲，任谁都受不了。可他也是敢怒不敢言，之前有次做完后说了句：你老了之后，肯定不行。然后呢？当然是被证明他贺天这事上虚不了。

“一起，忍着点。”贺天吻了吻莫关山的眼，用力操弄起来，举起一条腿搭在肩膀上，一手握着小关山，随时准备爆发。

“啊啊！！！太~快……”贺天的情是野兽的求爱，那棒子在柔软的穴内横冲直撞，不断摩擦着莫关山的情欲点，故意地拿gui头去重重的按压，迫使莫关山不断收缩后穴，紧紧夹住自己。

“快了，再夹紧点。”贺天抽出搭在腿上的脚，狠狠拍在白白嫩嫩的屁股蛋上，一个豁然红色的印子出来，刺激着贺天仅剩的理智。他愈发狂野，淫水从洞口流出，在猛烈的交合中被打成泡沫状。白沫配着紫红色的性器，格外色情。

“啊！要去了……去了！！”莫关山突然猛地夹紧后穴，此时，贺天也被舒服的包裹住，夹射了。滚烫的液体被射在莫关山身体深处，刚高潮过的身体迎来第二次撞击，不由得的继续收缩痉挛。

“好棒，小莫仔。”贺天看着再次高潮的小莫仔，腰也止不住的律动，引起身下人的再次收缩。

等高潮过后，莫关山疑问的问：“你怎么还呆在里面？”

贺天对他只是笑笑，没说什么。

过了几秒，房里一句怒吼：“我操你个贺天！没理由又硬起来的，给老子出去！”

这次，贺天选择用领带堵住他张扬的嘴，用巨根堵住下面。


End file.
